Sentimiento desconocido
by Dakada
Summary: naruto se encuentra con hinata en una noche que pasara después de esto entren y descubranlo naruhina
1. Miradas

**Atencion los personajes de naruto son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto**  
**antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a la autora ****NerumiLuka ****por apoyarme en esto gracias  
y ahora si naruhinastas a leer xD**

Capítulo 1 miradas  
naruto se encontraba en ichiraku mientras disfrutaba unos de sus ramens con carne de puerco mientras anochecía .al terminar de comer se dirigía a su hogar cuando se encontró con alguien especial o que lo sería más adelante.

-hinata-decia naruto mientras saludaba tranquilamente a su dirección  
-naruto-kun -dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras ella miraba a su dirección  
-hola hinata -menciono con una gran sonrisa -que haces por aquí a estas horas  
-bu-bueno etto yo solo venía a -mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar el suelo  
-vaya hinata tu siempre tan tímida  
-ehh no estes mmmmm...  
-es por eso que me caes muy bien -le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa  
hinata le miraba con un sonrojo casi notable en sus mejillas mientras veia los ojos de su ser más querido

-na-naruto-kun -con un hilo de voz que apenas se notaba  
-he? que sucede hinata-  
-es solo que  
-hee?  
-nada olvídalo-dijo con un notable sonrojo en su cara mientras se daba la vuelta  
-hinata¡  
-he que sucede naruto-kun-dijo avergonzada  
naruto le toco la frente para saber si tenía fiebre ya que estaba demasiado roja ,hinata reacciono de una manera inesperada se desmayó en frente suyo nauto corrió y evito que cayera

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de hinata  
_que sucedió me, me desmalle, no enfrente de naruto-kun ¡oh no trágame tierra¡...pero que es esto oigo una voz es de_ ...

Mientras tanto naruto trataba de despertar a hinata el preocupado por que no despertaba decidió ir al hospital rápidamente. pero antes de llegar hinata despertó ella se encontraba un poco agitada por lo que había pasado por lo que decidió abrir un momento los ojos para su sorpresa naruto la levaba cargando entre sus brazos ella de inmediato grito

-HINATA¡ te encuentras bien  
-naruto-kun –dijo agitada mientras casi se iba corriendo  
-espera ¡ hinata¡-al decir esto agarro inmediatamente su maño para evitar que se fuera –te encuentras bien no es bueno desmayarse de la nada  
-na-naruto-kun estas preocupado por mí? –Dijo hinata esperando una respuesta  
-que ¡? Claro que lo estoy cómo es posible que preguntes eso  
-lo siento mucho –dijo mientras se agachaba  
-idiota no es necesario hacer eso de echo es mejor que te llevemos al hospital  
-no ya me encuentro mejor muchas gracias por todo –  
-si claro-le dio una la sonrisa –oye que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa  
-he¡ no, no creo que sea una buena idea, mi padre te mataría –comento hinata  
-vale pero oye que te parece si nos vemos otro día  
-claro¡-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

naruto se hiso así atrás pensando un poco ruborizado

_como es posible que tenga una sonrisa tan linda _

naruto se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y deicidio dar por terminada la conversación

fin del cap

**y que les parecio dejen sus opiniones por favor  
y si son una fan naruhina *\\\\* para mi esta es la mejor pareja asi que  
doy continuación sean pacientes **


	2. Naruto regresa

**capitulo 2 :naruto regresa **

**dos años y medio después **

**-estoy de vuelta -grito un ya conocido ninja corriendo por toda la aldea de la hoja hasta que se encontró con un rostro conocido en aquel entonces era su único amor **

-sakura-chan,-nombro a su amada  
-naruto,ya has vuelto que bien -dijo una pelirosa  
-hi,y me alegro de verte de nuevo -dijo un poco sonrojado  
-claro-comento con una sonrisa no muy bien marcada  
-oie,no quieres ir a comer algo a ichiraku  
-mmmmm... esta bien pero tu pagas -sale corriendo a ichiraku  
-he¡? espera sakura-chan

**un encuentro agradable para unas personas pero nadie sabia lo que le esperaba a la aldea de la hoja en un futuro ,después del encuentro todos volvieron a sus actividades normales naruto estaba feliz de volver a su hogar la aldea pero no sabia lo que lo esperaba el día siguiente .**

una noticia llego a los oídos de la hokague 

-que estas diciendo ,Shizune-dijo alterada la reina de las babosas  
-tsunade-sama ,se dice que un comportamiento extraño ha estado sucediendo en toda la aldea ,cree que podria ser  
-Shizune aun no saquemos conclusiones -llama a estos tres  
-pero tsunade-sama ellos son-no termino de decir la oración  
-se quienes son ,solo trailos

**una noticia que se convertiría en una misión pero no cualquier misión .Llego naruto a la oficina del hokague una sorpresa le aguardaba al entrar a la oficina**

-sakura-chan? que haces aquí-dijo un rubio  
-me mandaron a llamar -dijo seria  
-que bien¡ eso quiere decir que haremos la misión solo nosotros dos -menciono con un brillo particular en los ojos  
-no, baka alguien mas llegara -afirmo sakura  
-he¡?-sono decepcionado .¿entonces a quien esperamos?

**antes de que le contestaran sono la puerta y le afirmaron que podía pasar naruto se sorprendido al ver quien era sintió algo de nervios al verla si era Hinata la tímida chica de la aldea de la hoja que amaba con todo su corazón a naruto .**

-hinata, cuanto tiempo-dijo sonriendo  
-na-naruto-kun si cuanto tiempo-con un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
-si claro -se sonrojo un poco al ver la gran sonrisa que tenia le recordó aquel momento en ichiraku un día antes de su partida  
-bueno cual es la misión que nos asignaran -pregunto sakura  
-bueno se dice que unos bandidos andan robando y asesinando a niños en la aldea oculta entre las olas

**Shizune vio a su maestra algo sorprendida por no decirles la verdad ,después de darles lo detalles de la misión los tres ninjas de la hoja salieron a en listarse**

-tsunade-sama por que no les dijo cual era su misión verdadera  
-Shizune, quiero ver que tanto han mejorado sus habilidades y sera divertido ademas su misión no era investigar los acontecimientos me llego la solicitud  
-pero, no llegaran a sus oídos sobre orochimaru y hagan algo estúpido  
-exacto quiero ver que harán si ya han crecido o tadabia no tienen fuerza para luchar contra el

**en al puerta de la aldea se encontraban ya hinata,sakura y naruto a punto de partir a su misión**

-bien vamos-dijo sakura  
-hi-dijo hinata en un modo tierno  
-claro ,-naruto la observo como lo hacia una vez con sakura algo confuso -bien adiós aldea de la hoja volveré pronto

**despues de eso partieron a su destino**

fin del capitulo

si lo se me tarde demasiado pero esque no tenia nada de inspiracion entonces se me ocurrio esto  
y mas vale que les guste porque tarde demasiado en pensar algo bueno  
gracias por leer y subire pronto :)


End file.
